Many people, in particular women, have their nails grow long from the contour positions of their fingers or wear artificial nails for the purpose of satisfying their aesthetic needs, etc. FIG. 5 shows a mounting state of a artificial nail on a hand finger.
With long nails and artificial nails so widespread, more and more people, men and women alike, have recently come to use portable information devices such as smart phones. Furthermore, more and more of those various electronic devices, including portable information devices such as smart phones, have come with touch panels.
Resistive touch panels are in widespread use, but they suffer from the disadvantage of being unable to simultaneously detect a plurality of places touched. Under such circumstances, capacitive touch panels are coming into widespread use because of their ability to simultaneously detect a plurality of places touched.
Further, feeding of input by means of a touch panel is done through directly touching the touch panel with a finger or through using a stylus (Patent Literature 1: see FIG. 6) suited to touch panel input.